Solstice
by Adurna Risa
Summary: Day has become night. Light doesn't mean the same thing it used to. Life as she knew it was no more. Love has a funny way of doing that. ExB, AxJ ExR


*Disclamer: I own nothing Twilight! If I did, you all would have no clue that Edward existed. He would be all mine.

* * *

Solstice

It was cold. The worst winter in London in twenty years. The palace was decorated of Lumeneras Eve and parties the King and Queen would hold. The King led everyone on hunts through the parks and most everyone was merry. I wasn't one for the parties or the hunts. I was a good horsewoman though it was considered odd for a woman to ride sidesaddle alone. I hated all of the parties and dancing.

At least until he came.

**Chapter 1**

"Isabella, darling come here please" My step-mother called. I liked Sue and her children Leah and Seth. I truly loved Seth like a little brother, but Leah and I never really got along well. She had become exceptionally bitter since her betrothed, Samuel, left her for her cousin Emily. Neither marriage was for family gain but rather love. Emily didn't come with the intention that summer to fall in love or even get engaged but something just pulled them to each other.

I walked slowly into the sitting room where my step-mother was stitching one of my father's shirts.

"Yes?" I asked

"Tomorrow you and Leah will go to town and get new dresses for the ball this weekend. No excuses, the new doctor and his family are hosting it and have invited most of the court. You or Leah need to make a good impression rumor has it that their youngest son, Edward, is still unmarried. I hope one of you girls will catch his eye."

I thought about her request for a minute. I disliked the idea of either shopping or spending the day with my step-sister but I wanted to please Sue. Ever since her first husband, Harris, died and father married her I felt a connection to her, after all that I had been through since my mother's death I needed an older woman to look up to.

"I'll go but may I stop at the bookstore?" I thought to ask. I had heard of a new book by a woman author called Wuthering Heights. I was rumored to be very good.

"I can't see the harm." Sue said with a smile. She understood my love of books and I trusted her to come through.

"Thank you." I curtsied and went to my room to prepare for my afternoon ride.

"Father I'm leaving" I called as I passed the doorway to his study. "Be back by dark this time Bella!" I heard him say.

"I will!" I ran to the stable far faster than was acceptable. I bypassed t grooms wishing to do the work myself. It would go a lot faster that way. Though I was clumsy in most situations, my ridding was perhaps my best talent.

Once my mare, Jesmond, was saddled the stable boy , Eric, lifted me up into the saddle and helped me to secure myself. I knew he wished I would invite him along with me for he had shown interest before but I knew better for rumor with the maids was that he had taken many a girl to his bed at night.

"Thank you" was all I said as I spurred my mount forward.

The day was unseasonably warm but cloudy. I slowed Jesmond as we entered the Royal Grounds. There were acres upon acres of land that the King let us ride on.

I rode into one of my favorite meadows. It was off an old path and very well hidden. I often came here to relax after fighting with Father or Leah.

I dismounted Jesmond and pulled out a blanket to sit on. I had grabbed an old book off my shelf and sat down to read. Soon though, I began to drift off after a few pages. My eyes closed and soon I was fast asleep.

E.P.O.V.

_Edward, why don't you take a ride? You may want to hunt tonight to. The ball is Saturday and we have to make a good human like impression. _Carlisle's thoughts said.

"I will. Where are Emmett and Jasper? They may want to come." I couldn't "hear" their thoughts.

_They took the girls to town to get new dresses. You know Alice. _Carlisle though. I nodded my head though I knew he couldn't see me.

Soon I was on my stallion ridding through the trees. I rode to a small meadow I had found 80 years ago on our last trip here. Not many people knew of it and it was very pretty.

I arrived very quickly but as I got closer the most delicious sent caught my attention. It was like a drug and I was pulled towards it. I moved closer and there was a girl lying quietly on the ground. Some might have called her plain but I saw beauty that couldn't even compare to Rosalie. I had to immediately stop breathing and I moved to wake her.

B.P.O.V

My nap was cut short by someone shaking me awake.

"Miss? Miss?" a velvety voice called. I groggily sat up. He was crouched next to me. I noticed his body was tense as if something was wrong. My initial reaction was shock to him though. What he must think finding me asleep here in the woods where anyone could harm me. But then I got a good look at him. He was like a Greek God. Beautiful. Then slowly I felt my trademark shyness creep up on me and I blushed.

"Miss are you alright?" The voice asked. It sent shivers through my body. No man should be that perfect.

"Oh! I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep. I must be getting home but thank you for waking me up." As I stood I got an even better look at him. He was tall and very well built. His hair was a messy brown and his face was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen but he looked to be in pain. Next I saw his eyes. They looked black. I instinctively took a step back.

"Do you wish for me to get your horse while you gather your things?" The voice asked.

" If it's not too much trouble." I began to gather my things.

"Not at all Miss?"

"Oh excuse my manners. Bella, Bella Swan." I curtsied.

"Such a beautiful name," He quickly walked towards the tree where Jesmond was tied. His own horse came over and began to sniff my face. I laughed.

E.P.O.V.

I heard her bell like laughter and stiffened. It was almost as bad as her scent. I turned to see my own mounts face near hers as she was fishing a piece of carrot out of her pocket.

At this distance I got a good look at her. Her ocean blue dress fit her well, the skirt was a little short for ridding but she looked fit to ride with the king himself. The cloak she wore I could tell must have been a favorite because it was worn and slightly dirty but it did look warm.

I walked over to her with her horses reins in my hands

"This is a very beautiful horse. How often do you ride him! She asked as I handed her the reins to her own horse, my gloved hand toughed her bare one tingled.

"Quite often" I tried to keep my words short so I didn't use up my precious air supply. Her scent was intoxicating.

"Well I must be going I thank you for helping me" I handed her the reins and she easily climbed into the saddle herself.

She spurred the mare forward into the woods. I couldn't hear her thoughts and quickly took off after her. I stayed far enough away that she couldn't hear me but with my senses I could see her. She rode well and seemed to know where she was going. She came to a very nice, but small, estate. I could hear everyone in the area I could "hear" nothing from her. I was extremely confused as I rode home but something made me want to go back and learn more about her.

* * *

Well what do you think? I think you all know what to do so go right ahead!

Okay, I am hard at work on the next chapter. I have over 120 pages of notebook paper written for this story, but it is taking me a while to get it typed. Sorry please bear with me. I will hopefully have the next chapter up by the weekend!

Also one of the readers mentioned that Bella was a little out of character. I would like to remind everyone that this is just the first chapter!!! I have to admit her character does resemle my friends and I but she is still her. We just give her a little confidence boost!

Adurna Risa


End file.
